What To Do
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Arthur or magic? При встрече с Эдвином Мерлину приходится выбирать: Артур или магия?


Название: Как быть

Автор: Темная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Эдвин/Мерлин

Жанр: ангст

Рейтинг: R, предупреждение: смерть одного из героев (в каноне), немного evilГаюс

Он появился тогда, когда все отчаялись. И предложил лекарство от всех болезней.

Мерлин надеялся, что таинственный эликсир может исцелить и душу. Тщетно.

- Я ведь не чудовище, скажите, Гаюс, - в который раз допытывался парень, глядя в окно, как стражники гонят на расправу очередных несчастных: кто-то должен был понести наказание за болезнь королевской воспитанницы.

Гаюс пробурчал что-то неопределенное. Мерлину порой начинало казаться, что только мать примет его любым, со всеми ужасными странностями. Сила бурлила в нем. Не находя применения. И словно пожирала его изнутри. Волшебник мог сотворить множество великих и прекрасных вещей, но на них лежало бы проклятье магии, и никто бы не принял его даров. Ночь за ночью парню снились кошмары: тайное становится явным, и вокруг Мерлина образуется пустота. Постепенно исчезает все. Абсолютно все.

Если бы не судьба, это была бы жизнь без будущего, жалкое существование, осознающее собственную ненужность и потому сохраняющее себя через не хочу. Но обещания Дракона были не просто двусмысленны, они, вместо того, чтобы дать надежду, добавили груза ответственности. Изволь, воспитай из этого напыщенного болвана короля всех времен, да еще не потеряй его по дороге к величию, когда сам толком не представляешь, куда идти и что делать. Мерлин не знал, на кого равняться. У него не было отца или старшего брата. Его лучший друг Уилл тоже был сиротой. Первого человека в королевстве, Утера, маг считал воплощенным кошмаром. Гаюс… Гаюс был великим ученым и ловким придворным, но он отказался от своей магической силы, да и во многом другом походить на него Мерлин не хотел.

И тут появился Эдвин.

Мерлин словно встретил себя на пятнадцать лет старше. Между ними даже было некоторое внешнее сходство. Юноша сразу обратил внимание на высокую, сутуловатую, тощую фигуру, с головы до ног укутанную в простой поношенный плащ. От этого человека веяло непонятной силой, и какое-то время спустя, к своей радости, Мерлин понял, что это магия. Изобретатель великого эликсира, казалось, был бескорыстен в научном поиске, сейчас у него не было ни денег, ни славы, но Эдвин, тем не менее, похоже, был свободен и спокоен. И еще – он нашел нужные слова для юного мага.

- Твой талант – великий дар, а не проклятие. Надо не прятать его, а развивать, тренировать каждый день, каждую минуту. Он может и должен служить людям. Я думаю, в этом королевстве рано или поздно все вернется на правильные места. Если хочешь, я стану твоим наставником. А теперь нам пора отправляться к Моргане.

И накинул капюшон – словно свечу погасил.

Исцеление у него получилось с легкостью. Казалось, Эдвин все делает с легкостью. Мерлин с восхищением смотрел, как золото наполняет зеленые глаза и магия течет сквозь длинные изящные пальцы, когда новый учитель демонстрировал ему очередное заклинание. Эдвин сам был весь золотой, как магия, словно она пометила своего носителя, или волшебный дар выступил наружу. Буйная волна огненных кудрей, пушистые рыжие ресницы, россыпь золотистых веснушек на тонкой светлой коже. Шрам, напоминавший о каком-то давнем несчастье, совсем не пугал почти влюбленного ученика. В один из немногих доставшихся им совместных вечеров, Мерлин, изучающий одну из книг Эдвина, следил, как чужая рука движется вдоль строки, чувствовал на щеке чужое дыхание, потом поднял глаза и ощутил, что поражен заезжим лекарем не только как магом. От этого открытия у него душа ушла в пятки, и юноша поспешно опустил глаза.

- Не надо стесняться своих желаний, - улыбнулся Эдвин.

Одно слово – и тяжелый засов на двери легко скользнул в пазы. Еще несколько – и стоящий в центре комнаты Мерлин остался совершенно обнаженным.

- Ты называешь этих людей своими близкими, - Эдвин повернулся к юноше обожженной стороной лица. – А они так жестоко поступают с тобой. Заставляют отказываться от твоей сути. Почему ты должен стесняться себя? Бояться себя? Подстраиваться под их представления о том, чему дОлжно быть? – говоря это, он прикасался к Мерлину, осторожно, одними кончиками пальцев. Легко, ласково проводил подушечками по коже. Рыжеволосый маг снова повернулся к нему чистой половиной лица. – Ты молод. Ты силен. Ты прекрасен. Они просто не в состоянии оценить тебя по достоинству. Позволь мне насладиться таким редкостным чудом, о великий Мерлин. Позволь себе быть собой.

Юноша был словно околдован голосом и прикосновениями Эдвина. У него распрямились плечи, глаза засияли золотом. Два волшебника стояли, прижавшись, лицом к лицу, кожей к коже, словно отражаясь друг в друге, и магия свободно текла сквозь их тела. Эдвин продолжал шептать, слова Истинной речи мешались с обыкновенными, и было уже не разобрать, где заклинания, а где безумные признания, когда его губы приблизились к губам Мерлина. Юный маг и сам не заметил, как стал отвечать. Расплавленное золото заполняло его вены. Магия сама вела его за собой. Магия бурлила и требовала выхода. И он позволил себе просто быть.

Мало на какую силу не сыщется хозяин. Гаюс считал, что вырастить при Утеровом дворе лояльного мага, считающего магию злом, было бы куда интереснее, чем впервые приручить дикого зверя. Сам он, по понятным причинам, хотя и пользовался доверием Утера, будучи неофициальным придворным магом Камелота, все равно был как бы из «бывших», из тех, кто еще помнил вкус прежней свободы, и от кого Утер с большим или меньшим основанием постоянно ожидал ножа в спину. Кстати, правильно поднести королю свой великолепный подарок было половиной дела. И тут этот мальчишка, приблуда, втируша обещает пустить прахом все труды, сдать Утеру Мерлина-мага и Гаюса-укрывателя. Старый придворный не собирался сдаваться без боя. Он временно отступил, не зная, что планы Эдвина идут гораздо дальше места королевского лекаря, и пришелец давно уже ловко включил в них и Гаюса, и его помощника.

- То, что люди называют магией, не может быть хорошо или плохо. Это лишь набор инструментов, - объяснял Эдвин. – Сила, которую ты ощущаешь, есть суть мира, его основа. Слова помогают создавать различия. Истинная речь, с помощью которой созидался наш мир…

- Я как будто вспоминаю этот язык, - перебил его Мерлин.

- Немудрено, ведь у всех нас одно начало, - улыбнулся Эдвин, ероша черные волосы ученика.

И разговор их заложил очередную петлю – ведь юноше хотелось понять слишком много и сразу.

Поэтому Эдвин так и не узнал до последнего момента всего о силе молодого волшебника. Для него смертельной неожиданностью оказалось, что и наивный, открытый Мерлин припрятал в рукаве кое-какие карты.

У Мерлина было колоссальное преимущество. Иногда ему не нужны были слова. Иногда ему достаточно было просто подумать. К сожалению, в бою мысли о самозащите опережают другие, более разумные. Гаюсу грозила опасность. Ему самому грозила опасность. Все вышло как-то само собой.

Он словно не слышал похвалы приходящего в себя Гаюса. Просто стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел, как кровь напитывает золотые волосы, заставляя их повисать тяжелыми темными прядями. Обыкновенная кровь. Красная, безо всяких примесей золота.


End file.
